Northern Arizona University (NAU) request support for a program to increase the academic performance, retention, and graduation rates of underrepresented minority students, especially Native Americans, who are or could become interested in careers in biomedical sciences. To achieve these goals, NAU proposes to implement a Minority Student Development (MSD) program with four specific aims: (1) to provide opportunities for minority students to become actively involved in ongoing biomedical research with selected NAU faculty; (2) to implement academic enrichment programs for minority students, that will strengthen their background in the sciences and develop their skills and understanding, thereby increasing not only their GPAs but also their interest in biomedical sciences; (3) to create an academic support system for minority students that till foster a sense of belonging, rather that isolation, in the sciences; and (4) to provide professional development for faculty who teach gatekeeper courses in biomedical sciences. The MSD program will replace the MBRS program that has been in place at AU since 1983. As a result of the MSD program, it is hoped that the retention rate of Native American student will increase to a t least 70 percent, and hopefully 100 percent, for the sophomore year. Further, participation in the MSD program should result in increased rates of acceptance into and completion of post-graduate programs by Native American student in the biomedical sciences at NAU, as well as at other institutions. The development of such a center would be highly advantageous both to NAU and to southwestern tribes. This application is part of a university-wide effort to develop NAU's capabilities for minority student development, especially for Native Americans, in the biomedical sciences.